You're not ugly
by ShikallllTema
Summary: when people look at Hinata, they stare for a bit, then look away. she thinks it's because she's ugly. After she is tripped in the hallway, she has a confrontation with a certain blonde. Naruhina. Naruto Uzumaki Hinata Hyuuga. AU. school. love/romance


Hinata POV

I made my way down the hall. My Science class had just ended, and after I made a stop at my locker, I was prepared for the rest of the school day. I kept my head low, and made sure to avoid running into anyone. It was a hard task, considering all the girls in short skirts, and the boys with their pants too low had a tendency to walk in clobs, taking up the whole hallway.

When I finally arrived at my destination, the art room, I gave the teacher a warm smile, and went to place my stuff on my table. There was a girl sitting in my seat. She was always there when I walked in. Her name was Ino Yamanaka. She sat there before the bell rang so she could talk to her best friend, Temari Sabaku. The girls were both blonde, and could scare a hit man out of his pants. They could be nice… when they wanted me to do their projects for them anyway. I put my science folder away in my bag, something I hadn't had time for earlier, and then moved my books down to the ground, below the table. Just then, the bell rang, and Ino moved to go to her seat. I grabbed the stool and moved it back over so I wouldn't be sitting so close to Temari. Not that I don't like her or something, but I don't want to push myself on someone who probably doesn't want to be my friend.

The teacher, Mrs. Kurenai, stood up at the front of the room. I have her as my teacher for two hours a day. For my art class in second hour, and then sculpting in fifth. We were currently in the sculpting class, though I preferred to just call both classes art.

Mrs. Kurenai waited patiently for the class to quiet down. She wasn't one of the teachers who would tell the class to quiet down, she told us that at the beginning of the semester. She said she would wait for us to be quiet, before introducing what project we would work on that day. She said it was because we had to have our projects finished and turned in at a certain time to get credit, so waiting to begin the class only took time away from us. I found Mrs. Kurenai to be really nice, one of the best teachers I've ever met. The other students however thought she was a nasty old hag. My best memory of her was when a couple kids were making fun of me, so I ran out in the hallway crying. She came out and hugged me until I felt better. She even helped me clean myself up after that.

When the class finally quieted down, she began talking about the shirt we were going to make. We would be given fabric, and we had to sew it together and make a design on the front. After she finished the explanation, she grabbed a box filled with packages of fabric. She came to me first because, as anybody could tell, I was her favorite student. I chose the one filled with mostly purple fabric, but also little snippets of the other colors of the rainbow. She went around the rest of the class and had everyone chose their main color.

After she had finished with passing out the fabric, she presented each of us with a needle, and a bag of thread. I chose white thread, the best choice if you were going for something simple.

I used one of the measuring tapes Mrs. Kurenai had to get my measurements, and began on making my shirt.

I was currently sewing the sleeves up, when I heard someone say my name. I looked over to my left and saw Temari looking at me. "Hey, I'll give you ten bucks to do this for me." She said. I put my needle down and turned to see her straight on. I grabbed her needle and thread before answering.

"Here, I'll teach you. That way you can do it on your own." I heard the girl sigh, and then began the explanation on how to do an invisible stitching.

When the ten minute bell rang, which signaled that there would be ten minutes left of class before we had to go to our final lesson of the day. I carefully folded what I had finished so far and put it in my tray. The girl I shared a try with was pretty nice. Her name was Tenten. She's best friends with my cousin Neji, so I've known her since I was little. Even though she's always over my house, we're not very good friends. More like civilized acquaintances. When I came back to my seat, I bent down to get my books and when I came back up, set them on the table. Just then, Mrs. Kurenai walked over and handed me a few framed pictures, a ribbon, a certificate, and a sculpture made from netting. The pictures and the sculpture were my projects that had been entered in the Konoha Community School Art Show. I had more things in there, such as my clay tiles, but they were auctioned off at the show. We exchanged smiles before the teacher went to give other students' their projects back as well.

Ino then walked over to my table so she could talk to Temari again. She paused though when she saw my sorting out the projects I had just gotten back. I watched he stare at them for a bit before walking around me and to her best friend. I finished with putting the largest project on the bottom and the smallest on the top of my pile. I glance around the room. Everyone else's artwork was so beautiful. They all looked amazing. But mine… My work was ugly. I then glanced at the faces of the other girls in the class. They're so beautiful. They all looked amazing. But I'm… I'm ugly. When people looked at me, I got the same reaction Ino had just given my art work. They'd stare for a bit, and then walk away without saying anything. If people just spoke their mind, I'm sure they'd tell me that me and my artwork are ugly. They don't want to seem like total jerks though so they just don't say anything. I sighed quietly, and once the bell rang, left to go to my English class. As I walked through the hallway, I saw one of my best friends, Sakura, smile at me. I smiled back and waved. I had two best friends. Sakura Haruno and Matsuri Wind. They were the only people I could really open up to. A while back, Sakura had introduced me to her friend Naruto Uzumaki. We became some-what close, but I still feel like there's a brick wall between us. Still though, I couldn't deny the fact I had a crush on him. If you count him then I have a total of four friends. The fourth one is a girl I met during lunch. Her name is Sasame Chakra. She's like me. Shy, not liked by many people, and only known because of certain family members attending the same school.

I was only a few classrooms from reaching my English room, when someone tripped me and made me fall and drop all my books and projects in the process. Luckily there weren't many people in the hall, so I didn't have to worry about someone stepping on anything. I kneeled on the ground and made to grab my projects first. My books could sustain anybody stepping on them, but they projects would be ruined forever. I reached for the first project, but someone else grabbed it. I looked up and saw Naruto. He sighed and grabbed the rest of my stuff in the time I spent starring at him. "You know you really shouldn't let people push you around like that." Naruto said as he handed me my stuff. We then stood up. "Do you know who did it? Or why?" he questioned.

"It could have been anybody, but they probably did it because they didn't like me." I replied.

"Why in the world would anybody not like you?" Naruto wondered.

"Because I'm ugly." I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately he did. His eyes widened as he starred at me.

"Are you kidding?!" he screamed. "Hinata, why would you ever think that?!" Needless to say I was startled by his yelling.

"W-well, whenever someone looks at me, they just stare, then look away."

"Hinata! You idiot! I thought you were smarter than that!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed my shoulders. "You are the most beautiful, sweet girl I have ever seen. When people stare at you, it's because they can't help but be absorbed by your beauty. When they look away, it's because they figure there's no need to tell you how beautiful you are, they figure you already know." He said, quieter as he starred me in the eye. Then something happened that I never saw coming. Naruto moved his head closer to mine, and pushed his lips against my own. We stayed like that for a couple seconds, before Naruto pulled his head away and rested his forehead on mine.

"You two!" A voice called. We turned to look at what the noise was all about. "No PDA! Office! Now!" the angry old woman yelled. She then went ahead of us and to the office. As we were walking, Naruto grabbed my hand and held onto it tightly. I may be in for hell when I get home and father finds out about what I did today, but at least I know now I'm not quite as ugly as I thought.

_**This is based off my day at school today, except I didn't have quite such a happy ending. **_

_**And Kathryn, if you're reading this, Naruto may be based off Bill, but I **_**do not**_** like him. I just figured Bill's makes a better Naruto than any other guy I know, cause I don't really talk to any other guys.**_

_**Please review everyone!**_


End file.
